Secrets revealed
Molly shows her lack of remorse and her lack of smarts! She is shown to be spreading lies about the Lambert family, until her cell is dumped and she is revealed to have been hoarding electronics. Needless to say, she doesn't win! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Bill and Alicia Lambert are laid to rest; and the surviving family members begin to heal from their trauma. *Molly gloats (as usual) about her murders. Driving down the Interstate from Boston, Rita Jacks was excited, but a bit nervous. She had finally found the constraints of Peyton Place, New Hampshire, too confining, and she felt that it was time for her to move on. She had talked to her former in-law, Betty Anderson, and she had told her about Harpers Falls, and Rita was instantly smitten. She and Patrick had finalized their divorce; she told Jennifer, her daughter who lived in Laconia, about her plans, and then packed her things and found a nice apartment on Westmont Avenue, one of the nicer streets in town. Meanwhile, while Rita was moving into her new apartment, some deadly secrets had been leaking from the aftermath of the murder of Bill and Alicia Lambert. The secrets had been leaked from the scuttlebutt down in West Palm Beach, Florida, where the family had lived for many years, before they moved back to Harpers Falls. While the gossip raised nary a whisper in Harpers Falls, with it being a much larger community, as opposed to a Peyton Place, or a small town like that, the families affected felt it as if it WAS whispered over. Dylan Harper; his spouse Alex Corwin; and their legal assistant, Jane Flandreau, were busy trying to do damage control, Michelle Harper, the company's CEO was trying to help keep the fallout to a minimum; yet, secrets were still leaking out like a sieve. As such, an emergency family powwow was called at the Harper Mansion. "There are too many secrets, and so-called 'secrets' being leaked from all avenues," Dylan said, near his wit's end, "I can't even begin to tell who is telling what, and whether it's truth or lies?!" Shelby put her arms around her son, "I understand, sweetie," she said, "you're doing the best you can. This is something you can't handle on your own. Maybe your dad and I can help out on this one." "Your mom's right, Dyl," Michael said, "You can't handle this on your own. That is why we're here to help you out." "Correct," Aileen Mercier said, "you've been taxing yourself too far, I've got the truth separated from the lies, so worry not, ok?" "Thanks sis," Dylan said gratefully, "all of you." The secrets leaking out were terrible. Among others, Patricia had had an affair in Palm Beach with a married man; Alicia wasn't really Bill's daughter; Kip and Caitlyn were born out of wedlock; Roger was gay, the whole family wasn't spared the harsh tongues of those in Palm Beach. "What I find terrible is that they aren't even respecting the dead," Velda Smithfield said, "Bill and Alicia are dead, and they are playing them like anything!" "It's horrid," Laurel Tremaine, the housekeeper said, "whoever is passing all these secrets and rumors are getting them from somewhere, but where?" Laurel wouldn't have had to look too far. In the Law Enforcement Center, Molly was cackling with sinister glee. Thanks to a wonderful benefactor in Florida, she got a new laptop; and it was discovered that she was the one leaking the secrets of the Lambert family! Since her cell was often prone to be dumped, she hid her laptop in a secret compartment underneath her cot, which couldn't be found. "I'll show those stupid Lamberts!" Molly vowed, "I'll destroy their reputations so bad, nobody will have a good word to say about them!" However, that stupid horn blew once again, Molly winced, whenever that horn blew, her cell was going to be dumped once again! She sighed, and put her laptop in her handy dandy compartment. She walked out, glaring at the guards. "Don't you stupid dolts have anything better to do than dump my cell all the time?" Molly crabbed. "I can do whatever I want to," the guard said harshly. Molly was pinned against the wall, while the cell was dumped. All of a sudden, the guard let out a yell. "Hey, Joanna," she called, "there's a compartment in the floor here!" Joanna Harper, the new head guard, looked at it. "It's stuff she's hoarding in there!" she said. "Including a laptop!" Vicki Brandington said, "how did she get that thing?!" "I don't know," Joanna said, "but we'll take this and everything else!" Molly started screaming, "Leave my stuff alone!" she howled, "Aren't I entitled to have things?!" "NO!" Joanna roared, "You know better than to ask me that!" "Bitch!" Molly screamed, "give me my laptop!" "No!" Vicki cackled, "We're going to keep it!" Molly howled in grief, "You bastards!" she wailed. This time, she was foiled, but good! Her secret compartment was sealed up, so she couldn't use it again. Molly sank on her floor, and bawled like a baby! "Damn it!" she howled, "This is NOT fair!" What will happen next? *What other schemes will Molly pull to discredit the Harpers? *Although Erica was disqualified as the mother of that girl (from Somerset) what will dredge up THAT mystery again?!" Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila